Verdad o Reto
by Senpay
Summary: Haruka tiene diez y Makoto nueve cuando juegan verdad o reto por primera vez, y la abuela de Haruka dice que no hay ganadores ni perdedores en ese juego, pero, aun así, Makoto siempre parece ganar. [MakoHaru] [Leve RinHaru] [One-Shot]


_**Sinopsis:**_ _Haruka tiene diez y Makoto nueve cuando juegan verdad o reto por primera vez, y la abuela de Haruka dice que no hay ganadores ni perdedores en ese juego, pero, aun así, Makoto siempre parece ganar. [MakoHaru] [Leve RinHaru]_

* * *

 **Verdad o Reto**

* * *

Haruka tiene diez años, y nunca antes ha jugado un juego _de grandes_ cuando llama a Makoto, quien sigue arriba del tobogán. "¿Verdad o reto, Makoto?"

Makoto tiene nueve, y es pequeño, más bajo que Haruka, y se desliza cabeza abajo para encontrarse con él en el pasto. "¿Qué?"

"Verdad o reto," Haruka repite, y espera a que Makoto se siente en el borde de la rampa antes de continuar. "Eliges uno, y yo te puedo preguntar algo o hacerte un reto. Tienes que responder o hacer lo que diga, también."

Makoto tiene una nariz que cruje, ya sea cuando ríe o se enoja con Haru o intenta mantener un secreto o está complacido consigo mismo. Justo ahora está fruncida en falsa irritación. "Ya sé qué es verdad o reto, Haru-chan," dice con importancia, en el tono que usa para probar que, aunque Haruka es un poquito mayor que él, sigue siendo su igual. Entonces, "Verdad."

Con toda honestidad, Haruka no había esperado llegar tan lejos, sólo había querido ver cómo crujía la nariz de Makoto y quizá ver sus mejillas tornarse ligeramente rosas, así que usa la pregunta genérica para _verdad_. "¿Te gusta alguien?"

Para su crédito, Makoto tarda pensándolo, tanto que otros niños en la cima del tobogán les gritan para que se quiten, y corren hacia los columpios. Una vez ahí, jadeando y sudando, Makoto mueve un mechón de su rostro con una mano aún regordeta, y dice, "No, creo que no."

"Mentira," Haruka responde, aunque sí le crea, porque quiere ver a Makoto hinchar los cachetes.

Lo hace, y Haruka toca uno. "¡Es verdad! Además, ya es mi turno. ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto," Haruka dice inmediatamente, porque ha decidido que si Makoto va a ser el que pida verdad en esta relación, él será el que siempre pida reto.

Makoto piensa por un momento, antes de que su cara se parta en una sonrisa que el papá de Haruka llamaría 'de idiota', y por la que terminaría metiendo una moneda en la jarra de las groserías. "Te reto a lamer el columpio."

La abuela de Haruka le dice, más tarde, que no hay ganadores ni perdedores cuando se juega verdad o reto, pero a partir de ese día, siente que Makoto siempre termina ganando.

* * *

Haruka tiene trece, y Makoto elige reto.

Cinco minutos después, está bocabajo en la cama de Haruka, gruñendo, y Haruka está genuinamente extasiado – no sólo porque fue _increíble_ ver a Makoto comer una caja entera de donas de chocolate en menos de cinco minutos, sino porque elegir reto significaba que Makoto estaba dejando de ser tan cobarde.

"Es tu turno de preguntarme," le recuerda a Makoto, sonriendo levemente. Makoto sólo hace un ruido en respuesta, volteándose sobre su espalda, de mala gana, con manos apretando su estómago.

"No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer eso," dice en reproche, y Haruka se encoge de hombros. "¿Verdad o reto, Haru-chan?"

El cabello de Makoto está esparcido sobre la almohada de Haruka, y hay un toque de cubierta de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, y se ve estúpido y adorable, y hace que Haruka se sienta tan raro que ni siquiera le dice que deje el '-chan'. No un _mal_ tipo de raro, sino un raro que ha estado sintiendo mucho, últimamente, cuando está con Makoto. "Verdad," dice, para ser justos.

Eso hace que Makoto levante las cejas, a pesar de hacer una mueca con su boca. "Nunca eliges verdad."

"Nunca eliges reto," Haruka argumenta. "Además, comí demasiada pizza como para aguantar cinco donas."

Apropiadamente, el estómago de Makoto gruñe, y Haruka resopla con humor cuando Makoto se queja. "Prohíbo el uso de la palabra 'dona' por lo que queda de la noche. Dios. Okay, uh. ¿Te gusta alguien?"

La parte aterradora es, que Haruka cree que sí. Pero Makoto pidió reto, y no sabe si a Makoto le gusta alguien, o si su alguien y el potencial alguien de Makoto están ambos en esa pequeña habitación, así que sólo contesta, "Sí."

Eso sorprende tanto al anteriormente comatoso Makoto que se sienta de un golpe, y mira a Haruka como si hubiera dicho la peor grosería que conoce. (Haruka jamás diría la peor grosería que conoce frente a Makoto. Aún no, al menos. Makoto todavía tiene doce.) "¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

Haruka aprieta los labios, satisfecho con su astucia. "Ya dejó de ser tu turno."

Un segundo después, tiene una almohada contra la cara. "¡Haru!"

"Verdad o reto, Makoto," dice, ahogado tras la tela.

Makoto le saca la lengua antes de rendirse, "Verdad."

Eso es lo que Haruka había esperado, sabiendo que Makoto se habría asqueado con las donas y ya no volvería a pedir reto. Con cautela, voz firme, pregunta, "¿A ti te gusta alguien?"

La irritación se desvanece del rostro de Makoto, remplazado por una sonrisa sorprendentemente tímida. "Sí. ¿Verdad o reto?"

Entonces, sí hay dos _alguien_. Pero Haruka no va a revelar la identidad del suyo hasta que Makoto lo haga, así que dice, "Reto."

Makoto abre la boca en traición. "¡Eso es trampa!"

"No es trampa," dice con superioridad. "No tengo que elegir verdad. Reto."

Y eso hace que Makoto infle las mejillas, un hábito que ya no aparecía tanto pero que a Haruka le gustaba. Toca una, y Makoto golpea ligeramente su mano. "No seas malo, Haru. Sólo dime quién te gusta…"

"Nope," dice. "Reto."

No obstante, no todo va de acuerdo al plan, porque Makoto empieza a elegir reto también, en aparente castigo, hasta que ambos están demasiado exhaustos y llenos para seguir el juego.

Cuando están recostados sobre la cama, luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana y cayendo a los pies de Makoto, él susurra, "¿Por qué no me quieres decir?"

Haruka se queda en silencio, se pregunta la misma cosa, y murmura de vuelta, "Te diré cuando tú me digas."

Después de eso, Makoto no vuelve a hablar, y aunque Haruka no sienta que haya ganado esa ronda, sí siente que él y Makoto por fin están empatados.

* * *

Haruka tiene catorce, y su abuela está a diez horas de su muerte, pero claro que él no lo sabe. Son las once de la noche y Makoto pestañea con sueño contra la almohada cuando Haruka pregunta, "Makoto. Verdad o reto."

Si elige lo último, el reto será que bese a Haruka. Así sin más. No tiene que significar nada, si Makoto no quiere que signifique algo.

Makoto cruje la nariz, que incluso en la oscuridad hace que Haruka sonría. "Es tarde, Haruka."

Sólo usa su nombre completo cuando quiere molestarlo. "Es Haru, tonto," dice, con voz un poco más alta. "Y son sólo las once, no es tarde."

Makoto pestañea para despertarse más, y finalmente accede. "Está bien, pero sólo una ronda. Verdad."

Da igual. La decisión de Haruka sigue siendo la misma. "Dime, um. Dime quién te gusta."

Makoto ríe suavemente. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Más que tú. Si no respondes, eres un huevo podrido."

Hay una pausa, y Makoto se recuesta de un lado, dándole la cara a Haruka pero, también, no viéndolo directamente. "Nadie," dice, y se escucha cansado. "Ya no me gusta nadie. No miento, de verdad. O sea, me han gustado algunas niñas – pero están en el pasado. La única persona de la que no me he cansado eres tú, Haru."

Lo que es bueno escuchar, después de todo. Haruka sonríe, por el bien de Makoto. "Ridículo."

Con una risa, Makoto golpea suavemente su hombro. "Vale, listillo, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto," Haruka contesta, para regresar las cosas al statu quo.

Por un minuto, Makoto piensa, antes de decir quedamente, "Te reto a que te le declares a la persona que te gusta."

Eso se escucha más como una verdad modificada que como un reto, y todo lo que Haruka puede decir es, "¿Qué?"

"Sé que te ha gustado alguien por un tiempo, aún si no me quieres decir quién es," Makoto explica, medio dormido. "Te reto a que le digas, la próxima vez que la veas."

"¿La próxima vez?" Haruka murmura, y no puede evitar que su voz suene algo extraña porque su mente está corriendo una milla por segundo para buscar la forma de escapar. Nunca ha dejado de ver a Makoto, siempre han estado juntos, así que, quizá, la 'próxima vez' pueda ser dentro de un largo, largo tiempo.

Makoto asiente y cierra los ojos, pestañas pintando la almohada cuando oculta una mano bajo su cabeza. "Sí. Ese es el reto, y tienes que hacerlo."

Haruka siempre ha sido un niño con suerte – la próxima vez que ve a Makoto, es en un funeral, y no hablan; la vez que le sigue, Haruka empaca sus cosas y se muda a Tokio con sus padres.

* * *

Haruka tiene quince, y Makoto se ha ido.

* * *

Haruka tiene dieciséis, y Makoto se ha ido.

* * *

Haruka tiene diecisiete, y Rin logró pasar desapercibido un paquete de licor de cereza para un picnic en Mizumoto. Ambos están achispados, hermosos contra la puesta de sol, y Haruka no se ha sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

"Verdad o reto," Rin dice, inesperadamente.

Con una corta risa, Haruka cierra los ojos, y los abre de nuevo cuando no hay continuación. "¿Qué? Alucinas."

"Qué aburrido eres," Rin contrataca burlonamente. "Vamos, ¿verdad o reto?"

Incómodo con la sensación de nostalgia y subsecuente inutilidad, Haruka frunce el entrecejo. "¿Tienes seis años o qué? Por favor, Rin."

Rin rueda los ojos. "Lo que no tengo es suficiente sobriedad para lidiar con tu mierda. No te lo voy a preguntar dos veces."

El detalle con Rin Matsuoka es que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Haruka no lo resiente por eso; les ha funcionado bastante bien, hasta ahora. "Bien, como sea. Verdad."

Eso hace que Rin sonría, complacido, y toma una último trago de la botella. "Sabía que ibas a elegir verdad."

"Bueno, entonces hazme una maldita pregunta, si tan inteligente eres."

Levanta una mano en son de paz. "Ya, ya, no lo decía en el mal sentido. Okay. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de un chico? – sin contarme a mí, claro."

Haruka lo mira de reojo, pero no hay acusación ni enojo en los ojos de Rin, sólo un tipo de embriagado cariño que siempre ha estado ahí, sobrio o no. Ni siquiera está apenado de que Rin lo sepa – Rin lo sabe todo. "¿De dónde se te ocurre?"

"No sé, ¿del tipo que aparece en todas las fotos de tu cuarto?" Rin responde en un instante, matando la sutileza de la pregunta. "¿Cómo es que nunca hablas de él? ¿Un ex?"

Pensar en Makoto como un ex es raro – la palabra es demasiado vaga, demasiado simple. Además, Haruka siente la necesidad de recordarse, nunca estuvieron juntos, en primer lugar. "No. Teníamos, como, trece. Se llama Makoto. Éramos amigos, y después me mudé aquí."

"Mejores amigos." Ni siquiera es una pregunta.

"Sí, seguro," Haruka concede, deseando haber elegido reto, para así saltar y ahogarse en el mar. "En fin, ¿ya es mi turno?"

Rin abre otra botella. "No has respondido mi pregunta. Después será tu turno."

"Por el amor de—" Haruka le arranca la botella de las manos, toma la mitad del alcohol de un trago, y finalmente tiene una excusa para el ardor en su garganta y en sus ojos. "Como quieras, Rin, sí, estaba enamorado de Makoto. ¿Feliz? Mira lo bien que me resultó."

El otro detalle con Rin es que no suele mostrar mucha simpatía cuando Haruka se pone así, lo cual, claro, es otra de las cosas que le gustan de él. Rin toma la botella casualmente y dice, "Okay. Tu turno."

"Verdad o reto," Haruka escupe.

Rin sonríe con todos los dientes. "No estoy seguro de querer que me retes a algo en este momento. Pero, qué va – reto."

Una amargada, ebria parte del cerebro de Haruka le dice que Rin está ocultando algo, ha estado actuando extraño – pero está intoxicado, e ignora la idea. "Um. Te reto a – yo que sé, dejarme sextear a Makoto desde tu celular."

Y Rin se echa a reír, con esa risa que hizo que Haruka se enamorara de él cuando lo conoció. "Pervertido."

Al final, terminan nadando desnudos en el océano. Makoto jamás le volvió a hablar, y no sabe su número de celular.

* * *

Haruka tiene dieciocho, y Rin se ha ido.

* * *

Haruka tiene diecinueve, y está demasiado viejo para seguir jugando juegos estúpidos, pero es lo suficientemente estúpido para seguir jugando juegos con Makoto. Le dice, "Te reto a besarme," porque ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero no lo suficiente. Porque las palabras han estado en la punta de su lengua por una década y ya es hora de que las deje libres.

Makoto pestañea, y tiene ojeras en los ojos y su cabello está enredado bajo filtrada luz. Haruka trae puesto un viejo beanie de Rin, como recuerdo de un desafío. Makoto trae puesto un par de gafas y una mochila, repleta de libros universitarios, como recuerdo que el encuentro no es más que una casualidad en su vida _de grandes_. "¿Qué?"

"Doble reto," Haruka reitera, "bésame."

Es contra las reglas negarte a cumplir un doble reto, y mentiroso o no, cobarde o no, huevo podrido o no, Makoto casi siempre sigue las reglas.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Hoy salió Starting Days en Japón, y estoy tan emocionada a pesar de no saber japonés ni de tener la oportunidad de ir a verla haha_ (;うਊ ՞) _ni modo, no queda más que esperar a que la suban a internet con subtítulos_ ಠ‿↼

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! (aun si es súper corto ahhh) les agradecería mucho si pudieran dejar un comentario - y si tienen Tumblr, también podrían visitar mi blog,_ **tachxbana . tumblr . com~**

 _¡Gracias por leer! See you next water time!_


End file.
